


Typically Typical

by justurhoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justurhoe/pseuds/justurhoe
Summary: the school's pretty boy always thought that everyone hates him because he got stared at everyday, the jock thinks that the pretty boy is actually cute but too dumb to actually make a move, well let's just say their friends are tired of this behavior and decided to help them.A haikyuu highschool AU starring BokuAka





	1. Everyone Hates Me Alright

everyday same old routine.. well technically i can't call it routine yet considering only a week has passed since i got into this school.. okay to start it off i managed to skip a grade to third year while i'm suppose to be a second year.. and here i thought that i could actually live school in peace but no, life wasn't being too good for me they just had to make me suffer.. 

exactly on the first day of school people were already staring at me as if i did a crime or something, and don't even start on the whispers.. i didn't even do anything basically i just walked into school like any other kid would do.. but i guess people hate me for that? oh my god, i hate this.. i didn't even have the guts to talk to anyone, not when they throw glances at me every fucking minute!

therefore me being me, i decided to just continue this routine i've build up the past days, aka walk straight to my locker, get my shit take a seat and shut the fuck up during class.. well at least i'm trying not to draw any attention.. right? as i sat down on my seat i looked out of the window and just took the view in front of me.. i have to say this school have some really nice scenery..

not long after that the bell signalling class rang and i turned my attention to the front where the teacher just walked in.. she was taking roll call and i just stare at my book trying to find something amusing to entertain myself while she proceed with the roll call..

"Bokuto Koutaro?" she called but none responds, "Is Mr Bokuto Koutaro here?" she asked again and people were shrugging.. "alright then.. movi-" she was talking but got cut off by the door being slide open

"i'm sorry for being late" he said in pants, "no we are glad you manage to come Mr Bokuto Koutaro, but please do watch the time" she said as she proceed

i turned my attention back to the book but got distracted as the seat beside me was pulled and someone sat on it.. i gave the person next to me a glance and he seems pretty busy.. doing whatever he was doing.. i switched my attention back to my book only to have the teacher stating that she'll start the lesson now.. i switched my attention back to the board and took notes like any other student would do..

class was going just fine until she announced that she will be giving us projects that will have to be done in pairs and she's picking the partners.. just my luck.. literally no one here wants to be my partner.. i slumped on my table and closed my eyes, today is a really bad day..

"Mr Bokuto your partner will be Mr Akaashi" she stated and i got up real fast and blinked several times...

you gotta be kidding me.. from the looks of it everyone knows he's the school jock and out of everyone in this class.. i just had to be with him.. oh god.. i'm so screwed.. at this point, i can see where my life is going.. he'll bully me like there's no tomorrow and then everyone would join in and there goes my high school life.. 

"okay gather up with your partners" she said as she sat down and began reading her book

i looked down to my desk and groaned internally.. i'm so screwed.. "hey" he said as i look at him.. "y-yeah?" i replied, crap i stuttered he's so gonna tease me about this.. "uh, i just wanna tell you something.. i really suck at this material" he said and i can already see where this is going, he's gonna make me do all the work oh my god.. 

"so if you don't mind, would you teach me?" he said as he scratched the back of his head

i blinked at him as i try to process what he just said, "pardon?" i asked again

he ruffled his hair as he tapped his foot on the floor rapidly, "as i said, i really suck and i heard you were smart so i was asking if you could teach me" he said once more

"yeah, of course" i said after a brief silence, "i thought you were gonna make me do all the work" i mumbled quietly

"hell no, i'm not that much of a jerk to make you do that.. hell i thought you were gonna yell at me for being stupid" he said as he flash a grin at me

i chuckled a bit, "well i'm relieved to hear that at least you don't hate me" i said as i fumbled around with my fingers

he cocked his head to the side, "remind me why do everyone hate you?" he asked

"because they practically glare at me everyday, heck every minute" i said

after a brief silent he went from smiling to laughing real quick.. i quirk a brow to him.. "hell no!" he said as he looked at me.. "no one hates you if anything they all think that you're really pretty and seemed unreachable maybe that's why they look at you" he said as he gave me a reassuring smile, but soon turned into a blush as he looked away

"uh, i mean you look good so everyone really wants to get close to you, they don't hate you okay" he said fixing his sentence

i gave him a smile as i chuckled a bit, "thank you Bokuto-san i really appreciate it" i said 

he gave me a smile as he nodded furiously, "no problem!" he said 

"okay, let's get started on the project.. mind telling me where you don't get it?" i asked

"uh.. well.. everything i guess.. i'm just lost" he said as he played around with his notes

"okay that can be fixed.. let's start with the basic" i said as i explain it to him and to my believe, he understands it really fast as we manage to finish the material the teacher just explained in twenty minutes or so.. "Bokuto-san" i called and he looked at me.. "are you sure you don't get it? cause you look like you pretty much know what you're doing" i said

he flashed me a grin, "well truthfully your way of teaching is much easier to understand so even an idiot like me can understand" he said

i chuckled at his statement, "actually if i were to say you're not an idiot Bokuto-san.. you just need a little push and you got it" i said as we move on to the project and him being really useful as he actually manage to solve the problems that even i couldn't think of doing.. and let's just say today was the best day of school becuase i had so much fun talking with Bokuto-san


	2. Life Gets Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, i'm back with another update and before everything lemme just say thank you for all of your supports in which i didn't know there is actually people who are interested in this therefore i am eternally grateful, anyways here's the new chapter for you guys!

After class was over Bokuto-san was so kind to invite me to lunch because i've been spending lunch alone for a week now, and the stares people gave me were really uncomfortable.. but do remind me to take my words back, because the attention i drew today was far worse than before.. maybe because Bokuto-san happens to be the school jock and extremely attractive, oh my god, that's definitely it.. 

i mentally face palmed myself as i walk behind Bokuto-san and he guided me through his table of friends.. oh my god it's happening.. they're gonna judge me like there's no tomorrow.. my palms are sweaty and that means i'm on the verge of dying, nah that's an exaggeration.. but really i'm so close to losing my shit right now..

"hey hey hey!" he greeted his friends as one of them, the one with crazy black bed hair respond to him, "oya, oya Kou, what do we have here" he said as he gave a cat like grin.. "this is Akaashi, he's in my class" Bokuto-san said as he introduced me to his friends.. "h-hi" i said as i gave a small wave and one of them smiled at me

"hello" the blonde hair guy who have cat like eyes said, i returned a smile at him.. "AAAAHHH" Bokuto-san screamed and we turn our attention to him.. "what's wrong Bokuto-san?" i asked as i looked at him worriedly.. "No fair Kenma!" he said as he pointed out to Kenma aka the guy who have blonde hair.. "keep your voice down Bokuto" the so called Kenma guy said

"oya oya, what is this, perhaps our Kou is jealous" the other guy said and Bokuto-san immediately ran to him and hugged him like crazy, "Kuroo!! Kenma made Akaashi smile like that without even trying" Bokuto-san said as he whined a bit in which i found this a bit cute considering i did not expect this image of him.. 

"Akaashi, please do sit down" Kenma said as he moved over from his seat giving access for me to sit down, he's currently sitting on the empty chair just right beside his old one.. "okay" i said as i sat down beside him and he turned his attention to me.. "So Akaashi what's your first name? could you tell me a bit about yourself" he said as he smild again at me, and let's just say his smile was contagious..

"uh, okay, my name is Akaashi Keiji, third year because i skipped a grade, and i'm on the same class as Bokuto-san" i said and he nodded, "i'm Kozume Kenma by the way he added as he lend his hand to me and i shook it.. "anyways Akaashi i've heard some rumors about you" he added and i groaned a bit, this made him chuckle as he gave me a reassuring smile, "don't worry it's nothing bad" he said and i nodded giving him permission to go on..

"well Akaashi you're new right? but you're famous since you step feet inside this school and let's just say people were amazed by the fact that someone as beautiful as you exist" he said and i looked at him nervously, "is that really what people thinks?" i said and he cocked his head to one side, "why would you say that?" he asked.. "well.. because i thought people hated me ever since i stepped into this school.. they continuously glared at me, the girls just whispers something to one another every time i walked past them, and the boys just threw a smirk at me every time i pass them" i said

this made Kenma smiled as he pat my shoulder, "that's one hell of a perception you got there" he said as opened his phone, "well people don't hate you like you think they do Akaashi so rest assured" he said as he handed me his phone showing the school's forum.. one of the articles drew my attention as it clearly said something about me being the school's number one pretty boy and i immediately covered my face because who the heck writes embarrassing articles like that?!

"see, they all think very high of you so you should calm down, and Akaashi.." he said as he drew my attention, "give me your phone number so we can go and meet up sometimes" he said as i blinked several times, "cause you seem like a cool guy" he added and i smiled as i typed my contact in his phone..

"Kenma" the other guy said as he pointed a now less lively Bokuto-san, "this guy here seems to be incredibly devastated by your powers of making Akaashi smile" he said as he flashed a grin.. "oh, by the way the name's Kuroo Tetsurou feel free to call me whatever you want" he said as he lend his hand and i shook it, "Akaashi Keiji" i said and he smiled..

"Kurooo" Bokuto-san whined as he tugged Kuroo-san's arm.. "what is it now Kou, stop moping already" Kuroo-sna said as he poked Bokuto-san's forehead.. "Bokuto-san are you okay?" i asked as i look at him and he beamed a smile as he immediately nodded, "yup i'm fine now!" he said as he flashed a toothy grin.. "i'm glad you didn't forget about me Akaashi, i thought i lost you" he said as he played with my fingers, i chuckled at him as i act on impulse and pat his head, "nah, you're too hard to forget Bokuto-san" i said as i soon realized what i did and quickly retracted my hands..

Bokuto-san immediately beamed as he grabbed my hands and held it tightly, "Akaashi!!!" he screamed as he smiled, he was about to scream again but Kuroo-san immediately stop him, "Kou you're disturbing the others" he said as we completely have the whole cafeteria looking at us.. oh my god here we go again, they starts the whisper all over again why oh my god..

"don't mind them" Kenma said as he stood up and grab his lunch tray that's finished now.. "i'll go first kay i need to go do something" he said as he smiled and i gave him a smile as he walked away.. 

"So Akaashi" Kuroo-san said as he drew my attention, "yes?" i replied.. "Akaashi it seems that you will have to take this thing away from me because i wanna go take a piss" he said as i saw Bokuto-san hugging Kuroo-san tightly.. i chuckled as i look at him, "Bokuto-san we need to go or Kuroo-san would piss his pants" i said and he smirked at Kuroo-san

"let him piss his pants" he said as he hugged Kuroo-sna tighter, "Kou you fucker!" Kuroo-san said as he struggled to take Bokuto-san off him.. i smiled as i stood up, "Bokuto-san we need to go or we'll be late" i said as i saw the time and it's five minutes till the bell.. "oh shit!" he cursed as he stood up grabbed his things and and grabbed my hand, "bye Kuroo!" he said as he dragged me to his locker

"Akaashi where's your locker" he said as he grab his things for the next class, "well it's actually three lockers away from you Bokuto-san" i said as i went to my locker and grab my things.. "No way!" he screamed as he slam his locker shut and i look at him from my locker, "Lucky!" he said as he lock his locker and went to mine.. i smiled at him and closed my locker, "shall we go?" i asked and he nodded as we walk to our next class


	3. He's A Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He's a dork despite his title as the school's jock' is Akaashi's thought of Bokuto, in which Bokuto was actually a sweetheart despite the image of him being a school's jock who's suppose to be a playboy
> 
> Anyways i'm so sorry for not updating, i've been thinking about how the story goes and just a little info i'm going on a trip 3 days from now and i might not be able to update soon but i will try to update before i go, anyways thanks and enjoy!

the class went by in a flash and right now the bell signalling school is over just rang, and i have never seen Bokuto-san jumped off his seat that fast and flashing me a wide grin.. i smiled back at him and packed my things.. we walked together to our locker put our things away an meet Kenma and Kuro-san in front of the school..

"Kou!" Kuroo-san called as Bokuto proceed to ran to him once he saw Kuroo-san.. "Kuroo!" Bokuto said as he tackled Kuroo-san who manage to find his balance.. "Kou you going today or nah?" Kuroo-san asked as Bokuto proceed to put his elbow on Kuroo-san's shoulder.. "well, i thought of showing Akaaashi around the neighborhood so maybe next time i guess" he said.. "Kou what happened to bros before hoes" Kuroo-san said as he faked a disappointed sighed.. 

"i pretty much know this neighborhood though" i said as i walked beside Kenma.. "Akaashi you're not new to this city?" Kenma asked as he focused back on his PSP.. "no not really , i've look around the city for the past week so i should be fine.. so Bokuto-san you can do your business with Kuroo-san" i said.. "well Akaashi you can join us then" Kuroo-san said as he began walking

"where to?" i asked.. "our usual routine of fun" Kuroo-san said as he flashed a grin and Kenma just shuffled away dragging me a bit with him.. "hey hey hey Kenma no dragging Akaashi away from this!" Bokuto-san said as he grab my arm and pulled me gently towards his side.. "Bokuto.. you know that Akaashi might not like it right" Kenma said as he turned his PSP off.. "no way, everyone loves a good movie night" Bokuto-san said as he turned to some apartment complex

"movie night?" i asked as we entered the building.. "yeah, Bokuto and Kuroo here likes to watch movie on daily basis but you see.. their choice of movie is a bit" Kenma said as he decided not to continue his sentence.. "Oi Kenma! we do not suck at picking movies okay" Kuroo said as he unlocked the door and we proceed to enter the room.. the inside was much bigger than i thought it would be, it's actually a two bedroom apartment.. in which i do not expect a high school student to be able to pay the rent of this apartment..

"in case you're wondering me and Kou shares this apartment" Kuroo-san said as he turn the on and connect it with his laptop.. he then proceed to open netflix.. "so Kou.. what movie do you want to watch?" Kuroo-san said as he scroll through the movies.. "should we watch something scary?" Bokuto-san said as he went to the kitchen and grab some drinks.. "Bokuto don't act brave we all know you're a pussy" Kenma said and i chuckled as i went to the kitchen and helped Bokuto-san carried the drinks.. "Kenma why are you being mean today" Bokuto-san said as he sulked 

"it's okay Bokuto-san everyone gets scared sometimes" i said as i smiled at him.. he pouted as he rest his head on my shoulder, "what about Akaashi" he said as i looked at him, "what do you wanna watch?" he asked.. i looked at the movie list and stumbled upon a tag.. "Kuroo-san would you mind pressing the horror tag" i said and this made Bokuto flinched lightly.. "no way Akaashi you like horror too" he said as he grab into my arm and hugged it for dear life.. "don't worry Bokuto-san if you don't think too much about it, it's not that scary" i said as i click the movie 'The Conjuring'

"lights off then" Kuroo-san said as he turned the light off and sat on the couch beside Bokuto-san.. we were all huddled up in the sofa, as Kenma sat beside me and Bokuto-san would crush my hand once in a while every time something scary pops out.. and is it weird that i find this behavior cute of him, because he really doesn't look like someone who gets scared easily.. Kuroo-san isn't making it better too as we got through the first half he started to get really anxious and got paranoid along with Bokuto-san.. so everytime something pops out Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san would flinched or screamed well one of them just had to flinched and the other would scream.. although Kenma was quiet, he's clearly trying not to freak out... of course i wasn't that brave either, i'm also on the edge but Bokuto-san's reaction keeps me going as i find it really funny..

as the movie ends Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san was already looking dead.. they just sat there for a few minutes and stood up to grab a drink with shaky hands.. i chuckled at their state only to have Bokuto-san clinging to me like i was a teddy bear.. "Bokuto-san are you okay" i asked.. "no.. no no no!" he yelled as i stared at him wide eyed, "what the fuck was that film! Akaashi why would  you pick that" he said as he shook my shoulders.. "i'm sorry Bokuto-san, did i went to far?" i ask as i looked at him 

"ugghhh, Akaashi you're not being fair!" he said as he looked away a faint blush appearing across his face, "how can i be mad at you when you look like a lost puppy" he said as he laid on the couch.. i chuckled as i pat his head, "why am i the puppy here, clearly you're the cute one" i said and this made him sat up.. "i'm not cute" he said as he furrowed brows.. "but you were" i said.. "were not!" he said as he grab my wrist and pulled me down with him as he laid again on the couch.. "Bokuto-san what are you doing?" i asked as he pulled me close to him and he buried his face on my chest.. "cuddling" he said so simply and i stayed quiet for a moment trying to process what just happened..

i blushed a bit as i finally got what he meant.. "Bokuto-san this is embarrassing" i said as i tried to pry him away.. he looked at me with his puppy eyes, "you don't.. like it?" he asked and i felt guilty all of a sudden.. "no.. not that.. it's just that.. i'm a guy" i said and he just quirk a brow.. "and you're a guy" i said and he still doesn't get it.. "don't you suppose to cuddle with a girl" i said and he just looked at me, "but cuddling with Akaashi is nice" he said and i felt the heat creeping up to my cheeks.. he flashed a wide grin as he grabbed my hand and fiddled with the fingers.. "Akaashi do you not like cuddling with me? because i'm a guy?" he asked and i sighed.. "no that doesn't bother me.. but i thought it would bother you Bokuto-san" i said as i looked at our fingers.. he chuckled as his voice suddenly gave me chills.. the way he chuckled was quite husky.. "people just had to see me as a jock huh" he said and i looked at him, "do you not like it Bokuto-san?" i asked and he shook his head

"not in the least.." he said as he looked at me.. "i wish you would see me as i am though Akaashi" he said and i smiled.. "i think this side of you is attractive Bokuto-san" i said and he blushed.. "A-Akaashi you're spouting embarrassing things" he said as he tackled me again and this time he landed on top of me.. "it's unfair that you look so beautiful" he mumbled and i blushed a bit, "i'm not that beautiful" i said as i hugged him back..

"sorry to break you up but i wanna sit down" Kuroo-san said as he nudge Bokuto-san's leg and Bokuto-san just shot him a glare whilst Kuroo-san replied with a smirk.. "Go get a room you two" he said and Bokuto-san smirked, "maybe i would" he said.. i chuckled as i made space for Kenma to also sat back down, he disappeared when the movie ended and just came back.. i assume he went to the toilet but i don't know.. 


	4. Shit Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school is filled with people that have unique traits and will soon be unfold to Akaashi 
> 
> A/N : and i am so sorry i didn't update before i leave for my trip ;-; so imma update now to make it up to you guys, enjoy!

After the movie session ended i went home and took a bath.. not long after that i quickly went to sleep because i was sleepy and tomorrow is a new day.. in which after today i just realized that i have yet to experience the whole school thingy.. and this just makes me much more anxious then i'm suppose to because Bokuto-san won't be there forever for me so i might just died a little faster..

As tomorrow comes i walk to school in silence.. damn this is really nerve wrecking... i did not know.. not knowing school is that horrible... clearly i'm not new to school but this school is just.. different.. i get the feeling that the people here is much more.. personalize? i don't know.. i would definitely get into trouble one of these days.. although i don't wanna jinx on it.. i just get the feeling that i would..

as my mind was a mess i didn't realize where i was going and i bumped into a hard back.. "I-I'm so sorry" i apologized immediately as i saw the face of the guy.. and well.. we was.. tall alright.. he have a blonde hair and he wears glasses.. not really that build but his height is intimidating.. "do i know you?" he said in a boring tone.. "uh.. no.. i just got here this week" i said as i step back giving us some space..

"Tsukki, we're gonna be late!" another guy calls this 'Tsukki' guy in front of me.. he clicked his tounge as he put his headphones back and walked towards the guy who called him.. i stare at his back as he walked away.. what the hell.. he was.. salty? i don't know, he clearly emits this aura that says that he hates everyone.. but i might be wrong.. better stay out of trouble.. tho he's really tall, a third year maybe?

i was busy thinking of that guy to realize that this time someone bumped into me.. well it wasn't hard or anything, so i am completely fine.. i looked back to the person who bumped into me and he was.. a beauty.. he have white silver-ish hair and he have a mole under his left eye.. "are you okay?"i asked as he stared at me.. "uhm, is there something on my face?" i asked as i start to get uncomfortable.. 

"AH!" he said as his eyes started to widened and he smiled, "Akaashi Keiji, third year, right" he said as he lend his hand to me.. "I'm Sugawara Koushi, third year, nice to meet you" he said as i shook his hand and he gave me a smile.. god damn he's gorgeous.. how am i gorgeous when someone like him exist.. i smiled back a bit and he looked at me, "say i've been dying to meet you" he admitted as he signaled me to walk with him..

"why me" i asked as i keep up with his pace.. "i'm just curious as to what kind of person you are.. and the rumors are no joke!" he said as he grinned at me.. "Man you're a real beauty" he said and i just sighed, "Sugawara-san i don't think you should say that, you might wanna look at the mirror" i said as i stopped at my locker and grab my things.. "Akaashi first of all, my appearance are nothing compared to you, and second please call me Suga" he said as we moved on to his locker.. "then, Suga-san you do know that we are attracting a lot of attention right... you do realize you are the center of this right" i said as we stopped at his locker and he grabbed his things.. "i know.. but i don't really mind it you know.. they can stare all they want but they should really go get a life.. what makes me and them so different though this attention are getting out of hand and i'm getting uncomfortable with the stares" he said as he walked to his class which is just next to mine..

"well you got that right" i said as i chuckled, "i know right!" he said, "at first the stares were okay but everyday is just a no no" he said as he stopped in front if his class.. "well say what, let's grab lunch together and i'll introduce you to my friends" he said as he looked at me, "sure" i said as i flash him a smile and he gave a wide grin in return, "see you at lunch then!" he said as he went to his class and i went to mine.. i took my seat and the bell just rang on time.. i looked to my side and it seems that Bokuto-san have yet to arrive.. 

by the time the teacher was taking absence Bokuto-san arrived just as his name was being called.. my, my what a deja vu.. i smiled to myself as he took his seat and flashed me a grin.. i returned his grin with a smile and he started writing something as he quietly passed it to me.. 'hey hey hey!' it said.. i smiled as i wrote back 'good morning Bokuto-san, why are you late?' as i passed it quietly.. i got an immediate respond 'overslept and Kuroo fucking left me!' it's written and i held a chuckle as i wrote back 'my condolence, but we should really stop this, the teacher would get angry' i said as i tossed it back to him and he pout at me as he read it.. i gave him an apologetic look as he folded the note nicely and put it inside his bag..

class went for hours but the bell finally rang and the students were quickly getting up and emptying the classroom real fast.. i packed my books and walked to my locker only for Bokuto-san to walk by my side and actually, i didn't get that far as Suga-san spotted me and he walked to me.. "heya Akaashi" he said as he smiled at me and looked at Bokuto, "and hello Bokuto" he said and Bokuto flinched.. "uh hey, Suga" he said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.. "uh, you guys okay?" i asked as Suga flashed me a smirk, "say Bokuto, you're hanging out with Akaashi already" Suga-san said as he came closer to Bokuto-san and Bokuto-san took a step back, "you better not be planning something weird" Suga-san said as Bokuto-san swallowed his spit nervously.. 

"is what i wanted to say, but i'm just joking" Suga-san said as he flashed Bokuto-san a wide grin, "you're still scared of me huh" he said as he chuckled and Bokuto-san just pouted, "cause you can be real scary sometimes Suga.. i still remember it.. the day you unleash your demons" Bokuto-san said as he sweats nervously, "hey don't go saying crap now Bokuto" Suga-san said as he punched Bokuto-san playfully on the arm.. Bokuto-san chuckled as he falshed a wide grin, "alright, alright" he said and Suga-san looked a t me.. "shall we go Akaashi?" he asked and Bokuto-san immediately cuts off, "what do you mean?" he asked as he slung an arm to my shoulder and pulled me closer.. "i'm borrowing Akaashi for a bit, imma introduce him to Daichi and Asahi" Suga-san said as he grab my wrist gently and pulled me from Bokuto-san, "i'm coming with you guys" Bokuto-san said as he walked to my side.. "what's wrong Bokuto, can't trust me?" Suga-san said as he flashed a smirk, "absolutely not" Bokuto-san said immediately and Suga-san jabbed at his sides, "you damned owl!" Suga-san joked as Bokuto-san winced in pain 

"Suga you're as violent as ever" Bokuto-san said as he walked closer to me, hiding from Suga-san's attack, "haha, habits die hard" he said as we approach a table in the cafetaria.. the table contains two guys, one with short black hair and the other guy with a man bun.. "Daichi, Asahi, this is Akaashi" Suga-san introduced me as i bowed a bit to them, "Hi, I'm Daichi Sawamura, call me Daichi" the short black haired guy said, "I'm Asahi Azumane, call me whatever you like" the other guy said flashing a smile..i smiled back, "Akaashi Keiji, call me as you like too" i said as i flashed them a smile..

"So Akaashi you're close with Bokuto?" Daichi asked as he eyed Bokuto, "yes, we're on the same class" i said.. "anyways come sit down" Asahi-san said as he scooted over leaving two spaces for me and Bokuto-san as Suga-san took the seat beside Daichi-san.. "say are you guys all in the same class?" i asked as i sat down, "yes we are actually" Suga-san said as he smiled at me, "not to mention for three whole years with Daichi, but only two years with Asahi" Suga-san said.. "that's some luck you got there, Suga-san" i said as i smiled at him and he gave me a grin, "anyways Akaashi have you know how this school works?" Suga-san said as he asked me and i shook my head.. "oh my god, there he goes" Daichi-san said as he soon got jabbed by Suga-san, "shut it Daichi, anyways this is real important kay so listen carefully" he said as Daichi-san rubbed his sides..

"okay so there are people in this school you don't wanna mess with, first it's Ushijima Wakatoshi, looks like he could kill you and he could actually kill you" Suga-san said as he gets all serious, "well he's not a bad guy but he just looks scary and you might not want to mess with him, he's the Ace of our volleyball team if the rumors are right, isn't he Bokuto" Suga-san said as he smirked, "ughh, don't talk about him Sugaa" Bokuto-san groaned as Suga-san chuckled.. "uh if i may know, what happened between Bokuto-san and him?" i asked and Bokuto-san immediately groaned, "well it seems that Bokuto-san lost against Ushijima several times in practice battles and this happens often so the title 'ace' was given to Ushijim instead of Bokuto here" Suga-san explained and Bokuto-san sank in his seat, "ugh thanks a lot Suga" he said and Suga-san just chuckled..

"anyways moving on, the second one is Terushima Yuuji, he's a real jock alright unlike Bokuto here.. he's good looking i admit but he likes to get into trouble.. well not really violence although that did happened.. let's just say he plays around a lot and he doesn't mind doing it with both sex, so you might wanna watch your ass" Suga-san said as Daichi-san groaned, "he's the most troublesome alright" he said and Suga-san just chuckled as he pat Daichi-san's back playfully, "hang in there big guy" Suga-san said.. "again, what happened this time?" i asked

"he got in a fight with Terushima once and he got suspended for a week, well technically Terushima kinda blamed it all on Daichi and he got away with punishment but Daichi got it instead" Suga-san explained, "what did he do?" i asked and Suga smirked, "well Daichi here tried to protect a girl from being hit on by Terushima, but got angry in the process and hit Terushima in the face instead.. but he was unlucky because the principal was right there when he did that" Suga-san said as he stifled a laugh.. "Daichi-san you are a true gentleman" i said as i chuckled.. " i know right" Suga-san said as he chuckled.. "can we move on" Daichi-san said as he started to face palmed himself..

"alright big guy, here's the last one which you should really stay away from.. the name's Oikawa Tooru and he's actually the 'king' of this school if you describe him as.. everyone just follows him, so don't get on his bad side, but he's not a bad guy actually, but a nasty personality is his bad side.. sometimes you just wanna punch him square in the jaw but you can't.. not when he's the so called king and also the Volleyball's team captain.. he's important in many ways.. but i just recently discovered something about him" Suga-san said as he smirked.. "please do me a favor and don't share it with me Suga-san" i said as i sighed, "eh?! why?!" he asked as he pouted at me, "i'd really like to stay out of drama" i replied but Asahi-san chuckled.. "too late Akaashi, once you're spotted with Suga, everyone will keep an eye on you" he said and i gaped my mouth open.. "what.. why?!" i said a bit too surprised and Suga-san just grinned, "well i like dramas, so i keep up with the latest news and all, and i might not look like it but i know people's stuff so they really don't wanna mess with me" he said as i think Asahi-san and Daichi-san just shivered a bit.. "alright, remind me not to get on your bad side then Suga-san" i said and he smiled at me, "don't worry i just use those information for my safety, i don't go around spreading it" he said and i smiled, "good to know" i said as we spend the rest of our lunch talking about the school and all..


	5. Your Typical Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi meets a whole new level of High School
> 
> keep reading! thanks and enjoy.. and i am so sorry for the very late update

the bell signaling break is over just rang, and i bid farewell to Suga-san as me and Bokuto-san went to our next class.. we have PE next and turns out we're sharing the class with another class.. well not like i minded but it might get awkward and all.. 

"hey Akaashi, you wanna hang out later?" Bokuto-san asked cheerfully as we walked together to the changing room.. "sure, what do you have in mind Bokuto-san?" i asked and he grinned widely, "let's go watch some movies, in the cinema" he said and i smiled back, "sure why not" i said and he beamed happily,.. "Really?!" he said and i nodded.. "hell yeah!" he said 

once we enter the changing room we can see some people from the other class and once we enter some people started whispering.. ugh jesus, stop this now.. i hate this feeling.. i head to my locker and grab my clothes.. as i started changing there's this guy who comes to me..

"hey" he said as he leaned on the locker next to mine.. i don't know him since he's not in my class, "hi" i greeted back a bit unsure.. he have a dirty blonde hair that's pushed back but what caught my interest was the piercing on his tounge.. "you new? i haven't seen you around" he said as he gave me a charming smile and i smiled back, "yeah.. i just got here this week" i said as i put my clothes back inside the locker and closed it

"cool, the name's Terushima Yuuji by the way, say you wanna hang out sometime?" he said and i instantly reminded as to what Suga-san said about this guy.. best to stay out of trouble i guess.. "uh sorry i might be a bit busy" i said as i walked out but he stood in front of me, "it doesn't have to be today y'know, maybe tomorrow, or friday or maybe you'd like sundays" he said and i started to get anxious.. "uh no i'm pretty busy on those days" i said as i went to his side and tried to walk away, "hey don't reject me like that, i won't bite you know" he said as he flashed a smirk.. don't bite my ass he looks like he could get me into trouble for real

"no, Terushima-san i am thankful for the invitation but i'm afraid i'm busy" i said as i quickly past him through his side.. and to think that's not hard enough now he's grabbing my wrist preventing me to go away, "if you are thankful maybe you should accept my offer" he said as he pulled me back facing him, "what do you say, today after school" he said and i pushed him lightly.. "no please Terushima-san i can't" i said as i searched for a way out.. just my luck there's no one around us and there's probably only one or two students left.. i am so fucked..

"fuck off Terushima" Bokuto-san said as he grab my shoulder pulling me to him and breaking the grip on my wrist... "the hell Bokuto" he said as he shot Bokuto-san a glare, "i said fuck off, Akaashi is not interested" Bokuto-san said and pulled me close so my back is touching his chest.. "well is he yours, cause i don't think so, last time i check he was still available" Terushima-san said and i shivered at his choice of words.. what the hell am i a rental object or something

"well last time i check he got plans after school today with me" Bokuto-san replied as his voice got rougher than usually.. is he perhaps, pissed off? "don't be such an ass Bokuto, sharing is caring" Terushima said as he walked closer to me.. "well guess what, i don't like sharing" Bokuto-san said as he pushed Terushima-san's shoulder away roughly.. oh shit, this looks bad.. 

"you asshole" Terushima said as he grab me from Bokuto-san and pushed Boktuo-san back.. "uh guys, i think we need to stop" i said as i stood between them.. "stay out of this Akaashi, this guy deserve a hit or two" Bokuto-san said as he proceed closer.. i pushed Bokuto-san back lightly, "Bokuto-san please you could get into trouble" i said.. "come on Bokuto, don't be such a pussy!" Terushima-san said as he provoked Bokuto-san.. "Terushima-san please stop" i said and he smirked, "i would love to stop if you wanna hang out later" he said as he pushed his hands on his pocket 

"bastard he got plans didn't you hear him" Bokuto-san said as he glared at Terushima-san, "Bokuto-san please stop" i begged once more while stopping him from attacking.. "Akaashi but that guy" Bokuto-san said as he stared at me in concern, i smiled, "i'll handle this okay" i said and Bokuto-san furrowed his brows at me.. "i'm really sorry Terushima-san but i really can't.. not today" i said to Terushima-san 

"what you really got plans or something" he said and i nodded, "unfortunately i really do have plans" i said and he clicked his tounge.. "sucks" he said as he got closer to me and i stared at him, "i don't care though, if you don't want me willingly i'll just force my way in" he said as he leaned in close to me but a hand pushed him back, "you creep!" Bokuto-san yelled as he put me behind him, "fuck you Bokuto, quit getting in the way!" Terushima-san said as he pushed Bokuto-san roughly

"you might wanna take this fight somewhere else that's not school maybe" a voice said and a guy with spiky black hair said.. "are do you wanna get in trouble again Terushima?" he asked and Terushima-san clicked his tounge and sent Bokuto-san a glare before he exit the changing room.. "and you Bokuto, quit being so hot headed" he said and Bokuto-san scratched the back of his head nervously.. "sorry" Bokuto-san said, the guy flashed a smile and then he looked at me, "you okay?" he asked and i nodded..

he smiled, "thank god you manage to stop them from fighting first, it might get really messed up if you didn't.." he said, "no i really didn't do anything at all" i said and he opened the door, "we need to go to the gym now, anyways the name is Iwaizumi Hajime, i'll be having gym with you guys" he said and i walked behind him, "Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you " i said as me and Bokuto-san walked behind Iwaizumi-san.. "nice to meet you too Akaashi" he said as we enter the gym and the students were busy stretching.. it seems that we'll be having volley for gym today.. 

"Alright let's have the match between classes, boys decide your posts" coach said as he blow a whistle signalling the beginning of the match.. "shit they have Oikawa over there, we are so screwed" a guy said as he went to the bench.. i walked to the bench only to be grabbed lightly by Bokuto-san, "Akaashi please, please, please! be the setter" Bokuto-san said as he showed me his puppy eyes.. how am i suppose to reject him oh my god.. i nodded slightly and he beamed like the sun just shine or something..

"thanks so much! we are gonna win this" Bokuto-san said as he got into his position and i went to mine.. "oh what do we have here.. a new setter?" a teasing voice said as i look to his direction, brown hair, and completely good looking.. damn this school is full of good looking guys.. "are you new?" he asked and i nodded, "yeah" i said.. "you a setter?" he asked again as he put his hands on his hip, "i used to play back in middle school.."  said and he smirked, "well isn't this interesting" he said and i think i got some chills for a bit..

"OIkawa, stop scaring the new guy" Iwaizumi-san said as he kicked the brown haired guy's back, "Iwai-chan! that hurts!" he whined as he rub his back.. "shut up and just concentrate on the game" Iwaizumi-san said and OIkawa-san pouted a bit.. "didn't know you were a setter" another familiar voice said, and just my luck it was Terushima-san.. i smiled nervously, "yeah.." i said and he smirked.. "say what.. if i win you'll hang out with me today" he said and i bit my bottom lip lightly, "i don't know.." i said unsure.. "c'mon" he said as he went below the net to my side of field, "it'll be our little secret you know" he whispered slightly and i took a step back, "no please, Terushima-san  don't do this" i said as i looked away uncomfortably..

he scoffed, "then i'll just have to see the outcome huh, i bet Bokuto would be so down when he lost" Terushima-san said as he went to his side of field.. i scratched the back of my head.. damn i don't like where this is going.. "did that guy bother you again" Bokuto-san said and I looked away, "don't let him bother you.. i'll kick his ass for sure" Bokuto-san said as he glared at Terushima-san who just gave a mocking grin back to us..

"Bokuto-san" i called and he looked at me, "yeah?" he asked.. "play calm" i said as i smiled at him.. he looked at me and smiled, i trust you Akaashi!" he said as he went to his position.. well technically i did not lie when i said i played as a setter.. the serve started form my team and the other team managed to pick it up.. after a receive, Oikawa-san tossed it to Iwaizumi-san and the ball got smashed to the ground.. jesus christ Iwaizumi-san's smash is deadly as hell..

the next serve started from the next team and our team managed to pick it up nicely guiding the ball to me.. "Bokuto-san!" i called as i set the ball for him and he smashed it to the ground.. oh wow, i did not know Bokuto-san is that great.. the rest of the game continued with us being on each others tails.. the game actually ended up with a deuce and it got stopped.. it seems that we got a little too much into the game.. although i have to say Terushima-sna and Iwaizumi-san are great spikers, while OIkawa-san is just an amazing setter not to mention that serve was ace as hell..

and so the day ended up with Terushima-san not bothering me anymore which i am eternally grateful for and i went tot he movies with Bokuto-san.. he's so fun to be with though, he just makes you feel happy.. though it's actually funny how Bokuto-san picked a horror movie and ends up clinging to me for dear life.. it's so cute to see him try to be brave because he just failed miserably.. 


	6. Douchebag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes the douchebag, and do not hate me on this one i love Yuuji just like all of you guys do

as me and Bokuto-san went our own way i started to think real hard.. i mean Bokuto-san is really nice and all but people call him a jock,, i really have no idea why, i mean all i can is see is a cinnamon roll.. all he did around me was being cute except that time when he confronted Terushima-san.. That's just downright scary, i mean he would definitely got into trouble if Iwaizumi-san didn't stop him.. what's worse is that it's because of me.. i might be overthinking things but Bokuto-san is easily swayed and i'm kinda scared if he gets into trouble.. but i decided to stop worrying and turn in for the day.. 

as i woke up the next morning i saw an incoming message.. it's from Kuroo-san, 'hey you wanna come and see volley practice after school?' it said i replied to him, 'sure thing' i send the message as i get ready for school.. if i'm not wrong Bokuto-san is also in the volleyball club.. maybe it's a good chance to know him better.. 

as i got into class i was surprised to see Bokuto-san already in his seat.. except he was resting with his head on his arms.. his body slouched forward.. i chuckled lightly as i went to my seat beside him and put my things.. i took my phone out and saw another incoming message, 'hey' it said but the number was anonymous.. 'who is this?' i send and not long after that i got another message, 'still remember our deal if i won? what about we continue it at today's practice since we ended up in a tie last time' it said and i immediately know who the sender is..

'aren't you disrupting practice by doing that?' i typed and he replied almost immediately, 'a little motivation wouldn't hurt' he said and i sighed as i typed a response.. 'i'm sorry but i don't think so' i replied and soon the bell signalling the class rang and i turned my phone off..i just noticed this but Bokuto-san seems up now and he looks.. mad? upset? i don't know.. around that i guess.. he keeps frowning and furrowing his brows.. then once in a while he would let out a groan.. i frowned a bit at his condition.. he's not usually like this..

when it's break time i went to Bokuto-san's seat but he quickly stood up.. i tried to catch up a bit by tugging his arm and he turned his attention to me.. "uhm, Bokuto-san are you okay?" i asked and he forced a smile, "yea i'm fine, just tired" he said as he removed my hand from his sleeve gently.. "sorry i'll head on first" he said as he left me there standing and confused.. oh my god.. is he.. pissed at me.. i mean i know i did a lot of mistake.. like not giving him enough reaction and all but this just downright scares me..

i sighed a bit as i went to the cafetaria and grab a my lunch.. after that i just went to an empty table and sat down.. it's only the second week but things are already going worse.. i suck at this high school thing.. now i feel like i just wanna go home and sleep.. i feel bad that Bokuto-san is upset because of me.. i just am.. there's no other words for it.. i sighed once again and ate in silence.. it was peaceful till someone sit in front of me grabbing my attention.. i internally groaned because he's the last person i wanna see right now.. Terushima Yuuji..

"hey" he said giving me his signature smirk.. i looked around and i can see the girls whispering and squealing.. i sighed once again.. i really don't wanna get in trouble again.. "hi" i said as i continue to eat trying to not pay him any attention.. "i see you're not with your friends today.. or that owl" he said as he slid his hand to my side of the table grabbing my attention.. i looked at him and smiled a bit, "yeah.. he's busy.. so as all of us" i said as i stood up grab my dirty tray and dump them in the trash.. i can hear him stood up and catching up to me.. 

"what you mad because he's not with you?" he said as he kept walking beside me and i only looked forward, "no.. it's not like that" i said as i went to my locker and put my things from earlier to grab the necessary ones.. i was about to close it when Terusima-san closed it forcefully i widened my eyes at him and some of the students were staring at us.. "it'll be good if you just pay attention when i'm talking" he said as he glared at me then he smirked..

"i need to get to class" i said as i push past him or so i thought but he quickly stood in front of me again blocking my way, "today after school, at club practice, you'll see how that owl isn't worth your time" he said and i scoffed as he really is getting on my nerves, "and you're worth my time?' i said and he smirked as he leaned close to my ear, "i'm all of the time in this world baby" he whispered as i shuddered at his tone.. i don't even know why i shuddered.. i'm confused as to why i shuddered because i was disgusted but on the same time it's such a turn on.. no offence but he may be a jerk but that doesn't close the fact that he's attractive..

"that's a bit cringy" i smirked as i try to gain my composure, "don't lie, you like it don't cha" he said as he smirked.. i groaned as i went past him for good this time and went to my class.. i took my seat and it looks like Bokuto-san isn't coming for today's class.. i frowned a bit at the thought.. i sighed a bit as i continue to listen to the teacher.. it lasted far longer than i expected as the bell finally rang and i put my things inside my bag as i proceed to the gymnasium.. as i went there, some of the students were already doing their club activities.. 

"Akaashi" i heard someone called my name and it was Kuroo-san.. i walked to him and he smiled, "glad you could make it.. though it seems that today's not a good time. Terushima is making a fuss again about the present for the winner thing" he said and i could hear how tired he was.. "should i leave then.. i also don't wanna add fuel to the fire" i said and Kuroo sighed, "lemme guess he drag you into this too?" he asked and i nodded.. "and i think Bokuto-san might not want to see me right now" i said as i fumbled with my fingers a bit.. "hell yeah, he was pissed since earlier.. i've never seen him smash the ball so hard like but he was always aiming at someone.. i thought something stupid happened but turns out it was real this time" Kuroo-san said and i frowned a bit..

"then i'll proceed to leave now, please do your best at training" i said as i gave him a smile and he smiled too, "yeah, sorry about this though" he said and i nodded.. "it's okay" i said as i turn around and proceed to the door.. but unfortunately i got stopped as someone's annoying voice was heard, "Oi Akaashi!" he called as he quickly jogged up to me, and note that i do try to run away by power walking to the door but he beat me to it.. "hey what's the rush.. thought i told you to stay and watch right" he said and i fumbled nervously as i try to look anywhere but him, "don't tell me.. you were afraid of seeing me beat Bokuto that bad" he said as he started laughing.. i looked at him and frowned, "no, it's not like that.. quit assuming that everything revolves around you Terushima-san" i said to him in the eye and he smirked, "is that so" he said as he grab my wrist and took me back to the bleachers..

he went to the middle and pushed my shoulder down making me sit, "you're gonna watch, and see whose better at this.. just so you know.. that owl keeps having slumps he's terrible to look at" he said and that actually got me pissed as i stood up and grab his wrist hard, "you have no right to say that about him" i said raising my voice a bit.. he laughed like a maniac as he in return grab my wrist harder and pulled me to him so i was inches to his face, "you're playing with fire babe" he said and i scoffed at the pet name he gave me.. i shook him off and glared at him, "playing with fire, that's a bit funny.. since i can't even feel your hotness" i said and he frowned.. i pushed past him and turn back to see him again, "please do excuse me as i play with some real fire now" i said and i exited the gym..

and everyone that's what you call.. your local asshole.. or also, douchebag..


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING OMG, i've been trying to think about the possible scenario's and i'd probs gonna make it really typical except if i suddenly be smart or something but sadly i'm not.. but here's something i thought of after i re-read the latest chp

as i walked my way out of the gymnasium, i thought i lost im by the time i almost reach the school gates.. but just my luck a familiar light brown haired guy appeared in front of me.. i immediately groaned as i tried to walked past him but he ain't letting me leave..

"what's the hurry tho" he said as i grab my wrist, i quickly tried to pry him away but he won't let go.. "Terushima-san please just let me go" i said as i looked at him and he smirked.. "but i don't want too" he said as he dragged me to the gym again but i managed to stop him before we reach there and this time he glared at me.. "Terushima-san you're disrupting practice" i said and he clicked his tounge

"you know this wouldn't happen if only you accepted my offer to hang out that time, but no it's too late now.. i have my pride and i'm not losing a match because of it" he said as he tugged me harshly inside the gym gaining the attention of several members.. "Terushima-san please don't do this" i said as i tried to remove his hand..

"that's enough" i heard someone said as he approached us and stop Terushima-san from walking further, "move away Kuroo" Terushima-san said irritated as Kuroo-san tried to pry his hand away from me.. "you're making a scene Terushima" Kuroo-san said as he then got pushed away by Terushima-san.. "i didn't ask for you to interfere in this Kuroo" Terushima-san said as he shoved Kuroo-san's shoulder away and went to the bleachers with me still on his grasp..

as we were heading to the bleachers someone tugged my arm and removed it from Terushima-san's hold, i looked to the person and i widened my eyes upon the sight, "B-Bokuto-san" i said as he put me behind him.. "Terushima you're being an asshole" Bokuto-san said and Terushima-san scoffed, "and you think you're so good and all.. you're not even worth my time" Terushima-san said as pushed Bokuto-san roughly.. 

"you dick" Bokuto-san cursed as he pushed Terushima-san roughly, "please stop Bokuto-san" i said as i grab his arm gently.. "Akaashi fuck off, he's not gonna listen to anyone here unless someone beats his sorry ass" Bokuto-san said as he pushed me away gently.. "wow you're making it as if i'm the bad guy" Terushima-san said as he glared at Bokuto-san.. "quit being a pussy and let's settle this for good" he said as he smirked

"you should've just said what you wanted from the start you asshole" Bokuto-san said as he proceed to the court along with Terushima-san.. "whoa, whoa what the hell, coach is gonna scold us bad" Kuroo-san said as he stood in the court.. "i don't care, let's settle this fast and get to practice" Bokuto-san said as he grab the nearest ball.. Kuroo-san sighed as he looked at Iwaizumi-san for help..

Iwaizumi-san walked to the court and grab the ball from Bokuto-san, "3 on 3.. first to score 15 wins.. pick your teams" he said as Terushima-san proceed to pick Oikawa-san and a Daichi-san.. while Bokuto-san proceed to pick Kuroo and he looked at me, "can you be the setter?" he asked and i hesitated a bit.. "isn't it okay, you can go and see how pathetic that guy is" i heard Terushima-san and i glared at him.. "i won't be the best but i'll try" i said to Bokuto-san and he gave me a smile.. "thanks" he said as we then proceed to the court..

"first ball starts from Bokuto" Iwaizumi-san said as he passed the ball to Bokuto-san who started the match with a serve.. the other team received it nicely and Oikawa-san sets the ball to Terushima-san that smashed the ball.. but thankfully Kuroo-san managed to blocked it and the other team got a rebound.. they once again set the ball to Terushima-san and this time Kuroo-san managed to blocked out the ball earning our team a point.. 

although it's great we scored firstm Terushima-san managed to score afterwards and it keeps going back on forth with the score.. it was now 12-13 and it was Bokuto-san's serve again.. we were behind one point this time and it'll be troublesome to lose this point.. as Bokuto-san served the other team managed to receive the ball and set it to Terushima-san.. although this time there is also a long rally Bokuto-san couldn't block the ball and they got the score.. 

the score is now 12-14 and it's their match point.. i think this got Bokuto-san real anxious because even before this point, Bokuto-san seems like he got a lot of things in mind.. making his play inefficient.. i looked at Bokuto-san and he's showing a really troubled face.. "Bokuto-san" i called and he glanced at me as i threw him a smile, "let's land one in" i said and he gave me a huge grin, "Alright!' he said and we then concentrate on the match.. as Kuroo-san received the ball nicely, i set it to Bokuto-san just right the edge and he made a cross spike earning us a point..

he looked at me with wide eyes and smiled, i smiled back as i gave him a thumbs up, "nice spike Bokuto-san" i said and he gave a wide grin.. afterwards we managed to get another point as Bokuto-san made another cross court spike.. this earned as a deuce as we are now on 14-14.. our points keeps getting on deuce and now it's on 19-18.. another point and it's our win..

it was now our turn to serve and it was my serve.. i looked at Bokuto-san's back and let out a sigh.. as i serve i gave Bokuto-san a smile and he smiled back.. the other team received it and smashed the ball.. Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san blocked the ball and it went to the back of our field.. i ran to it and set the ball to the middle.. Bokuto-san proceed to spike it and while it looked like Bokuto-san was going to to spike to the right, he immediately went to the left where there's no blocker.. this earned our match point and Iwaizumi-san blowed the whistle signalling the match is over...

Bokuto-san ran to me and hugged me tightly as he even lifted me up, "Akaashi that last one was amazing!" he said as he still spun me around.. i chuckled as i held into Bokuto-san, "no you read the code pretty well Bokuto-san" i said as he let me down gently.. "because you were smilling i thought you were planning something that's why i was prepared" he said as he smiled widely.. i smiled, "and you were also great Bokuto-san" i said and he chuckled.. 


	8. Maybe or Maybe Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and another apology because it turns out i was out for a month, and just to tell you guys the story is halfway through! all we need is kurotsukki and then it'll be ending soon! thank you so much for reading this story i really appreciate it !!!

"it's Bokuto's win" Iwaizumi-san declared as Bokuto-san put me down and i went to see a pissed off Terushima-san.. "you better not make anymore trouble Terushima" Kuroo-san said as he approached Terushima-san only for Terushima-san to go away.. "you guys can go and celebrate without me" he said as he walked out.. "the heck?! we have practice!" Iwaizumi-san yelled but left unheard by Terushima-san.. i heard Iwaizumi-san sighed as he rubbed his nape, "he can be really handful sometimes" he said..

"tell me about it.. even though he got skills and all, his attitude is still unbearable.." Kuroo-san said.. "well we should start practice.. or coach will kill us" Oikawa-san said as he went to grab the balls and put it in the basket.. "say Akaashi" Bokuto-san said as he looked at me, "what is it Bokuto-san?" i asked.. "you should really join the volleyball club" he said with a wide grin and i chuckled, "no Bokuto-san i only got lucky this time, i'm not an official volleyball player" i said and he frowned

"but Akaashi! your toss felt so good in my hands and not to mention i really enjoy playing the match with you!" he said excitedly gaining a chuckle from Kuroo-san.. "sure why not" he said as i widened my eyes, "No! Kuroo-san what are you saying!" i said as i panicked a bit.. "i mean you're pretty good and all, so why not" he said. "is the pretty setter going to join the club?" Oikawa-san said with a grin, "no! you got it all wrong" i said as i try to find a excuse

"but it's good to get more setter, right now we only have Oikawa and Kageyama" Iwaizumi-san said as he walked to me, "just apply i mean you have skills and all i think tactic wise you're really good you might not only be a setter" Iwaizumi-san said gaining a pout from Oikawa-san, "eh Iwa-chan you're hitting on pretty boy now" he said mockingly and i feel uneasy.. "Oikawa quit making the new guy uncomfortable" Iwaizumi-san said as he jabbed OIkawa-san's side earning a painful grunt from Oikawa-san.. "meanie! Iwa-chan you brute!" OIkawa-san said and Iwazumi-san just looked more pissed..

"shut up you Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi-san yelled as he chased the now running Oikawa-san.. "well you should trial today, maybe the coach could see your skills and maybe you'll get in and all" Kuroo-san said, "that's right, that's right!" Bokuto-san added.. "Akaashi's toss is the best!" Bokuto-san yelled loudly and i chuckled nervously.. "well i appreciate it but i think i'm not ready" i said but a voice cut me off

"no you're joining" a deep voice said and i turned around revealing a man with blonde hair pushed back with a hairband, man he looks scary but i think i've seen him somewhere.. "Ukai Coach!" Bokuto-san said and it hit me.. it's the coach, oh god.. don't tell me he saw the match and all.. "you.. what's your name?" he ask and i flinched a bit, "Akaashi Keiji" i said and he nodded a few times.. "good.. you're in" he said as he hand me a uniform and i just stood in place

"what just happened" i said dumbfounded, Bokuto-san glomped at me and gave a wide grin, "you're in the team now! Akaashi give me some toss!" he said as he drag me to the court.. "Bokuto you better report to me first why the hell were you not practicing 30 minutes ago" Ukai Coach said and Bokuto-san pouted.. "it's not my fault he pissed me off" Bokuto-san said and Ukai Coach sighed, "listen no matter how much of a trouble maker he is.. he's still a regular, a team mate to boost it.. you can't just go picking up a fight like that.. i know it may be his fault too but you should restrain yourself.." he said and Bokuto-san looked down.. "that applies to you all" Ukai Coach yelled to the member, "if i see any of you guys doing this again you're not gonna be in the game" he said and a few chatters erupted

"oh yeah, we got a new member he's a setter, treat him good" Ukai Coach said and all eyes were on me, "uh.. nice to meet you" i said and some of them replied back.. well i suppose most of them already saw me in the match earlier anyway.. after that practice went by like normal and before i know it, it's over.. "Akaashi let's grab some food along the way" Bokuto-san said and i nodded, his face beamed real bright as he gave me a toothy grin, "Yeah! as i thought practice is way better when you're here" he said and i smiled.. "maybe because you're in top shape today" i said as we changed our clothes..

"mmhhmm, i don't know! but it's fun so it's all good!" Bokuto-san said and i smiled, "as usual you're still stupid" Kuroo-san said and Bokuto-san pouted, "the hell do you mean!" he said and i chuckled.. "Bokuto, you better treat me to some good food, i mean i blocked the enemies spikes and all" he said and Bokuto-san grinned, "hell yeah! i'll treat you to a good way! you too Akaashi!!" he said excitedly earning a smack from Iwaizumi-san, "you're being too noisy Bokuto" he said and Bokuto-san pouted.. "meanie.." Bokuto-san mumbled and Iwaizumi-san emitted a scary aura making both Bokuto-san and Oikawa-san flinched

"huh, the fuck did you say Bokuto" Iwaizumi-san said as he growled a bit, "Nothing!" Bokuto-san quickly said as he hurried and got out of the changing room after grabbing his bag and me.. "Bokuto get back here you fucker!" Iwaizumi-san yelled and Bokuto-san just dragged me and ran away.. by the time we got to the bus stop we were panting hard.. thank god i grabbed my bag and all... "Bokuto-san.." i panted, "you really should not mess with Iwaizumi-san" i said and he nodded. "yeah.. he's scary as hell" Bokuto-san said as he grab my wrist gently.. "should we go and have fun" he said giving me a wide grin.. i couldn't help but smile also, "where to Bokuto-san?" i asked and he just chuckled, "Arcade!" he said as he dragged me there


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now the Akaashi if officially a team member and all, also the problem with Terushima is over what would happen
> 
> (just for your info this chapter is the last one guys, i was planning on making this a long story but turns out my mind aint telling me so lol, so take this a short story and imma probs make more stories, also i'm thinking of writing again in wattpad but idk i haven't decide)

we went to the arcade and played till it's almost 7.. time do fly fast especially when i'm with Bokuto-san.. it's hectic but it's also very fun and relaxing.. i don't even know if he enjoy my company, i mean i'm boring and all he probably doesn't feel the same.. the thought made me kinda down and i unconsciously frown.. the next thing i know we stopped walking and i see him furrowed his brows..

"Bokuto-san?" i asked

"say Akaashi.. do you not.. enjoy being with me?" he said as he looked away

"no actually i really enjoy your company" i said and he looked troubled

"but you didn't even smile.. it's like i'm the only one having fun and i hate it" he said

i looked away, "Bokuto-san.. i'm a boring person and also i'm not good at showing my emotions.. i think you're the one that's bound to be bored of me" i said and he shook my shoulder hard

"no way! you're not boring at all! although you have limited expression but you're fine!" he said, "but i am scared of you being tired because i'm noisy" he said as he looks dejected..

"Bokuto-san this past month i've been really happy with your company, but i want to apologize if i ever caused any trouble" i said and he smiled

"thank god.. i thought you hated me for sure" he said as he grabbed my hand and caress the top of my hand with his thumb.. "i really do enjoy being with you Akaashi.. so much that i don't want anyone to take you away from me" he said as he squeezed my hand a bit

i smiled, "likewise Bokuto-san.." i said and soon blushed after i realized what i had said, "n-no i mea-" i was cut short as Bokuto-san pulled me into an embrace..

"say Akaashi.. can i take that as.. you feeling the same way i do..?" he asked as he buried his face in my neck.. i blushed a bit and soon after returned the hug.. 

"yeah.." i said and he returned to face me in the face.. he looked down at me as he's a few inches taller than me and smiled.. 

"Akaashi, will you go out with me.. this time for real?" he asked and i smiled

"gladly" i said as i tip toed a bit and peck him on the lips.. he blushed real red as he buried his face in my neck

"no fair Akaashi! and here i thought i'm gonna do it first" he said as he hugged me again.. i chuckled as i rubbed his back

"then next time Bokuto-san you initiate it okay" i said and he looked at me and smiled

"of course!' he said proudly as he pulled me close and kissed me again this time a bit longer.. "hey.. let's go to my place" he said and i blushed a bit

"what about Kuroo-san and Kenma?" i asked

"Kuroo and Kenma won't be at home today.. they're going to meet up with their old friends.." Bokuto-san said as he squeezed my hand a bit tighter

"alright.. let's go to yours" i said shyly as i envisioned what's going to happen.. we both held hands as we walked to Bokuto-san's place.. as we get there Bokuto-san quickly opened the door and hugged me.. 

"Akaashi.." he said as he hugged me tighter

"hhmm?" i asnwered 

"i like you.. a lot.." he said as he release the embrace and kissed me..

"i like you too Bokuto-san" i said as i turn around and face him.. he immediately pushed me gently to the wall and proceed to kiss me again.. this time his tounge licking my lips for entrance and i grant him the entrance he wanted.. we proceed to make out for quite a while until my legs gave in and i slid down the wall a bit only for Bokuto-san to catch me..

"Akaashi what's wrong?" he said and i shook my head

"no.. just.. my legs kinda gave in" i said as i held to his shoulder for support.. he then proceed to carry me bridal style till we reach his bedroom.. he then gently put me in the bed..

"is this okay?" he asked as he hover over me..

i nodded as i looked away a bit hiding my flustered face, "yeah.. it's good now" i said and he proceed to gave me butterfly kisses on my neck and collarbones.. 

we kissed and cuddled each other throughout the night.. it was a very happy moment in my life.. meeting Bokuto-san is a blessing.. i am very happy and satisfied.. i soon drifted to sleep with Bokuto-san hugging me close to him.. this is happiness indeed.


End file.
